Umbrella
by Yufi867
Summary: It's raining really. And emotions are poured out. What more can there be ?


It was just him, alone, as the moon shone as light as the sun. He worked at his hood, pulling it over locks of slightly spiked blue hair with tints of gray into it. He was remembering the days when he had an actually heart. When he was allowed to actually feel emotion rather then...feeling empty...like now.

He looked up, blue eyes scanning the pitch black skies. His lips pursed slightly, the shadow of his hood covering his head. His pale pink lips parted for a moment, to whisper something that only he would hear. No one else was around for him, he was alone. He shut his eyes slightly for a moment, hearing a short rumble noise in the sky. His eyes shot open only to see the moon now covered by charcoal gray clouds.

He simply stood there, to admire the clouds swarming and the rumble of thunder. This nobody did like the rain. It was calm and nice, but also very interesting. Zexion's hands gripped the sides of the hood, soon letting them slip from the leather and return to his sides. He looked infront of him and just as he did....water poured down on to him and the world around him. "Lovely." he said under the sound of the high pitched taps from the rain that had been hitting against the road.

Wind whisped around, making the hood fly back behind his neck. Zexion covered his eyes and began to turn back to the castle. His teeth cletched for a moment as a chilly blow of water and wind hit his cheeks. Now thinking about it, wasn't it just clear a moment ago? Even Zexion didn't understand mother nature that well. As he began to walk back toward the castle, his soft eyes caught glimpses of various puddles forming.

Blue locks of hair clung to his face, water now seeping into his coat. He would've twitched in discomfort, but there wouldn't really be appoint would there? His thought lingered around in his skull, past memories of him as Ienzo lurked like a snake in the grass. Why couldn't he go back to those days? Where he could actually feel happiness. Oh that's right...he wanted to stay here for one real reason. And the reason was-

The rained stopped. Wait, no it didn't. Zexion could still hear the sounds of pitter-patter. He could see it too, inspite of his eyes being cloudy. "You'll get a cold." a soft voice whispered, teasingly. "Actually...I don't think we can, can we?" the hooded figure tilted it's head as it held out an umbrella over the younger's head. "No...we can't." Zexion muttered, if he had a heart it would wrench at the sound of this voice. He was afraid to look back because if he did. He'd feel human again. He'd feel emotions that weren't even suppose to be felt because he was a nobody.

"Why are you out here anyway, Zexy?"

Zexion could feel a grin form on the hooded figure's face. He wanted to smile too, but not now. Not infront of...him. "Demyx..." Zexion started, inable to finish the sentence. His pupils dialated slightly. Why were the emotions sworming to him?! Why did he feel so....so....human...a somebody. He rose a gloved hand and forced the umbrella out of the other's hand, turning to him quickly. He pushed Demyx's hood down, letting water fall on to his face and hair and into his coat aswell. Leaning up, he pressed his lips against the other. Wrapping his arms around his torso, his knees buckling as he did so. Demyx jolted back slightly, his eyes sliding close. Deep in Zexion, he felt....what was it? Oh right, relief. And....dare I say....warmth.

Inspite of the rain and cold winds, it was harmony. Demyx -the one who had the biggest heart in the whole organization even in his role as a nobody- was all that the teenage male wanted. Just him and nothing else. This was why he stayed here. If he could be with this man, then he wouldn't care if the world ended right now. Zexion pulled away only to hear Demyx say three words. "It's raining, Zexy." he grinned sheepishly, leaning over to pick up the umbrella.

"Let's go home....Dem." Zexion muttered, getting closer to the taller figure just to be sheilded from the rain. Demyx beamed at the nickname, he nodded and opened a portal for them both.

_Now that it's raining more then ever. _

_Told you we'll still have eachother...._

_you can stand under my umbrella. _


End file.
